Volturi Reflections
by Fictionstv
Summary: Aro tells the story of Twilight and New Moon to Marcus and Caius. The two Volturi question and comment on Aro's story in disbelief and horror.
1. Chapter 1

After their feast with the two dozen American tourists the three Volturi masters came back to their thrones to discuss what Aro had seen from Edward's mind. "Do you wish to know what I have uncovered my brothers?" Aro asked.

"I'd rather not hear about their pathetic existence. The Cullens as a whole disgust me," Caius said scornfully.

"Entertain me with the story," Marcus said while staring off into space.

"It seems you have been outvoted," Aro turned to Caius. "But I assure you it will be worth your time."

"Very well. You may proceed," Caius said bitterly.

"The Cullens have been acting as teenage students at a high school in Washington State. That is a province on the Pacific Ocean near the Canadian border. Charlise has been acting as the town doctor and as the adopted father of the other Cullens," Aro began.

"How far Charlise has fallen," Caius sneered.

"Are not the Cullens all lovers?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, but they pretend to be adopted brothers and sisters," Aro explained.

Marcus frowned at that. "So, they are students at this academy for a few years and then…?" Marcus asked.

"Then they go to another location and continue the process again. They have dozens of diplomas collected," Aro said.

"How do they register for this academy without academic records from their previous school?" Marcus wondered.

"They hire a man by the name of…Jenkins to give them falsified records," Aro replied.

"The Cullens have exposed our secret to this Jenkins. The Cullens and this Jenkens must be eliminated," Caius demanded.

"Not today," Marcus muttered.

"I am going to have to agree with him on this one," Aro said to Caius.

"How long have they been to these academies?" Marcus asked.

"For decades," Aro said amazed.

"A complete waste of time," Caius cut in.

Aro shrugged at that. "They feed off the local animals for nourishment. They do not kill human beings," Aro said.

"These Cullens…coexist peacefully…with the humans," Marcus smiled warmly.

"Pathetic…a disgrace," Caius said bitterly.

"It appears our dear Edward discovered Bella at this academy. She was the only one he couldn't read," Aro continued.

"That's because there's nothing there. Did you see the look on her face, and you want to make her an immortal," Caius said displeased.

"The two look beautiful together," Marcus remarked.

"So, he told her his secret in the forest, but she did not run away. He showed her to the other Cullens and then they played baseball," Aro said.

"Baseball…," Marcus muttered.

"What is this baseball you speak of?" Caius demanded.

"It's hard to explain. A person throws a small ball at another and the person defends themselves by swinging a piece of wood or metal which hits the ball a far distance," Aro said.

"The Cullens will surely expose our kind playing this baseball," Caius accused.

"Oh Caius, they only play during thunderstorms far away from the city," Aro consoled him.

"Tell me about their love," Marcus requested.

Aro searched for the right words. "It's like a deep infatuation. It's quite remarkable how shallow it is. They don't have anything in common and she has no desirable traits. The only thing that makes her interesting is that she possesses a shield."

"Surely Edward took her and possessed her," Caius smirked ruthlessly.

"Actually no. He's waiting for marriage," Aro answered.

Marcus turned in his chair to actually look Aro in the eye. Caius had a stupefied expression on his face. "Our poor Edward hasn't had sex in many decades," Aro said.

"How is this possible? I cannot fathom abstaining for two days!" Caius doubted.

"Not everyone is as passionate as you," Aro told him. "Apparently he's been waiting for over a century for Bella."

"How romantic," Marcus muttered.

"It's positively queer," Caius observed.

"Tell us about their courtship," Marcus asked.

"He watches her while she sleeps," Aro said. There was a silence between the three for a moment.

"Moving on with the story, they are then confronted by three nomadic vampires named Laurent, Victoria, and James," Aro said.

"I enjoyed our last visit with them. Victoria and James appeared to be deeply in love," Marcus said warmly.

"They're also brother and sister," Aro reported.

Caius gave Aro a frown of disgust while Marcus pondered. "James decided to hunt Bella for sport so the Cullens moved Bella, but they were discovered none-the-less. Edward defeated James and the Cullens destroyed him. Bella was bitten but Edward sucked the venom out," Aro said.

"So, Edward could have allowed the change but prevented it," Caius said with an accusing tone.

"Why did the Cullens move her?" Marcus asked.

"They went different ways to confuse James," Aro explained.

"But he's one and they are seven," Marcus continued.

"They should have simply hunted James down and killed him while guarding Bella," Caius said.

"Things become clearer after the fact," Aro allowed. "Now that I think about it the Cullens knew of the wolves in the area too. They could have coordinated an alliance to bait and destroy James instead of dividing their forces."

"The Cullens have been consorting with werewolves?" Caius asked outraged.

"They're not really werewolves but shape shifters," Aro told him.

"Tell us more Aro," Marcus asked.

"Later on the Cullens celebrated Bella's 18th birthday. "But unfortunately she had a paper cut from the wrapping and the one named Jasper Cullen attacked her," Aro said.

"You can get a paper cut from present wrapping?" Caius questioned.

"Apparently so. Edward felt he and the Cullens needed to leave to keep Bella safe," Aro said.

"Safe from what?" Marcus asked.

"Themselves apparently," Aro speculated.

"What of the other two nomads?" Caius asked.

"They're still in the area wanting to kill Bella," Aro said.

"So, the Cullens left Bella unprotected against two nomads under the pretense that they were protecting her from themselves?" Caius asked.

"Exactly so," Aro said.

"Later Alice received a vision that Bella had leaped to her death. She then told Rosalie Cullen and she told Edward. Shortly thereafter Edward came to us wishing to die," Aro said.

"Did Edward confirm that Bella was dead? Did he talk to the original source or the girl's father? Did he intend to go to the funeral? Did he read the obituaries?" Caius asked.

"He was told there was a funeral by another person," Aro said simply.

"Did he confirm the funeral was Bella's?" Caius asked.

"He did not," Aro replied. "Alice then went to find out what had happened and found our Bella safe and sound," Aro smiled.

"Surely she used that modern technology to tell Edward she was alive," Marcus considered.

"He ignored his phone and then left without a cell phone," Aro said.

"Did Alice call our office to tell us what had happened so we could have told Edward when he arrived?" Caius asked.

"She did not. I am not sure he would have believed us," Aro said sadly.

"But if this Bella were on the phone we could have had Edward talk to her through our phone," Caius pointed out.

"I don't think it occurred to them my brother," Aro said.

"This is sounding strange Aro," Marcus remarked.

"So, Bella and Alice come to Volterra and she stops Edward from exposing himself in the sunlight," Aro said.

"Why is being exposed to the sunlight a problem?" Caius asked.

"It exposes our kind," Aro said as if it were obvious.

"Do the humans know that vampires sparkle in the sun?" Caius asked.

"Well, no," Aro admitted.

"I don't sparkle," Marcus said softly.

"Anyway…that's when we met them," Aro concluded.

Jane, Felix, Dimitri, and Alec then entered the room and knelt down before the three masters. "There is word that the nomad named Victoria has created an army near the Cullens. She intends to use it to destroy them for killing her mate James," Jane reported.

The three looked at each other. "I think it best if you allow the two sides to destroy themselves but keep a good watch on this development," Aro said.

"I second this motion," Caius said immediately.

"I also agree," Marcus said.

"As you wish master," Jane said and then the four left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn Part II **

Alice was led over to the three Volturi masters so that Aro could see the future revelation of Renesmee. Felix made sure to give Jasper a good slap for good measure. Aro paused as he went through Alice's memory of the future vision she had seen.

"Now you know. That's your future," she said angrily.

Aro looked at the other two masters and considered that thoughtfully. "What did you see?" Caius demanded.

"Restrain her," Aro ordered. Immediately Volturi witnesses restrained both Jasper and Alice. "Let us see if the future is still the same if I threaten Jasper's life," Aro said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked stunned.

"You may be trying to trick me. Show me a different future or Jasper here dies," Aro ordered.

"The future cannot be changed like that," Alice shouted at him.

"We'll see," Aro said and then nodded to Felix and Dimitri. Jasper was sent to his knees and his head was in a position to be torn off.

Aro then took Alice's hand and looked into her memories. "It seems whatever we do Jasper dies," Aro smirked.

"Stop playing around Aro," Marcus muttered.

"My brothers I have received a vision that if we fight this assembled battalion we will lose. They will lose some but we will all perish in the fight," Aro said.

"Impossible!" Caius doubted.

"I'm afraid it's true. Even with Jasper's life threatened Alice had the same vision," Aro said.

"Finally," Marcus said pleased.

"Not all of us are willing to die like you Marcus," Caius said scornfully. "What do we do?"

"First I want to share with you the vision I received. It appears if I threaten Alice here Charlise will try to fight us all single-handedly and indeed I am the one to behead him," Aro said amused.

"That sounds positively foolish," Caius noted.

"It does however start the battle. I didn't know it until now but some of the assembled nomads have talents we could use. One can electrify by touch, the other can blind us, and another can control the elements. Bella is capable of using a shield that can extend beyond herself to the entire group eliminating our long distance fighters Jane and Alec," Aro explained.

"How can we be electrified? Aren't we made of stone?" Caius asked.

"Brother, I'm not sure what we're made of," Aro said uncertain.

"If Bella can use this shield to negate Jane and Alec we should concentrate our forces on killing her," Caius said.

"I agree but we should also destroy Edward as well for he can read our thoughts," Aro said. "He's probably reading them right now."

"What of the wolves?" Caius asked.

"They apparently come from a reservation near here. I think they would be more inclined to protect their reservation than this battlefield. Their love for their families is more than their love for Bella and the child," Aro said.

"Then we should out flank them by sending a group to the reservation. They will then be forced to leave the battlefield," Caius said.

"Or not in which case we have few people to fight with," Aro considered.

"We have superior numbers," Caius pointed out.

"Alright, I have made a decision," Aro said and then put his hands on Alice. Once he was done he came back to the group.

"There is a new future," Aro said to them. "If we attack the reservation and make it known we will be able to eliminate the larger pack of wolves from the battlefield. If we also target Bella and Edward specifically we will have a tactical advantage," Aro said.

"But will we win?" Caius asked.

"I'm afraid we will but we three will die," Aro said flatly.

"Finally," Marcus said softly.

"We need a better plan," Caius insisted.

"Perhaps we could trick them into sending over a small group and holding them hostage like before," Aro wondered.

"Go to hell!" Edward said from a distance.

"What is the range on him?" Caius asked.

"I'm not really sure," Aro said amazed.

"The shield however must have a range," Caius said.

"Indeed. Jane," Aro motioned.

Jane sent pain into both Jasper and Alice crippling them. Aro watched as the two shrieked in pain before him, and then motioned for Jane to stop. "It seems it doesn't go that far," Aro observed.

"Or maybe that's what they want us to think," Caius said suspiciously.

Aro nodded. "Jane."

The two shrieked in pain for a few more moments and then Alec covered them in black smoke so they wouldn't feel anything while they were held down. "So, the shield doesn't reach this far, but Jane can reach them," Aro considered.

"We must split the group in two so that Bella is too far away from the other group to shield them. Then send Alec and Jane to attack the undefended group from a distance. We will then only have to fight the smaller group," Caius reasoned.

Aro nodded in approval and then lifted Alice from the smoke. She looked freaked out but otherwise fine. Aro sensed the new future and then let go. Smoke then swarmed around her. "If we do this plan we will win but Marcus will die," Aro said.

"Finally," Marcus sighed.

"This is not acceptable. We are a trio, not a duet," Caius said displeased.

"Well, I could be the master and you could be the apprentice," Aro smirked.

Caius gave him a dirty look. "I have discovered something interesting," Aro said. "As long as her shield remains up it neutralizes the abilities of the other vampires."

Aro then turned to Jane. "Concentrate on Edward until I say."

Aro then said to Caius, "We will surround them with our first team of witnesses to keep them close together so that the shield keeps them all close together. Jane and Alec will remain here outside the perimeter. Jane and Alec won't be able to get through the shield but the shield itself will neutralize the abilities of the vampires inside the shield. If she lowers the shield they will be vulnerable to Jane and Alec outside the circle. The second team which will include us will fight them one on one and we will kill Edward and Bella first dropping the shield. Once the shield is dropped Jane and Alec will be able to overwhelm them. In addition, we will send a small team to go to the reservation to force some of the wolves to leave the battlefield. We will destroy them on another day," Aro detailed the plan.

"Will it work?" Caius asked with uncertainty.

Aro took Alice's hands and looked into her memories. Aro then eyed Marcus who was staring off into space bored. "Yes, I believe it will."

"Begin the attack," Caius grinned.

* * *

**Original Breaking Dawn II**

**Shortly After the Events of Breaking Dawn**

The Volturi masters sat in their thrones and thought about what had just occurred in Forks, Washington. "Now that I come to think about it that was a really silly confrontation," Aro remarked.

"There is nothing silly about an immortal child," Caius said disdainfully.

"What I mean brother is the manner in which Charlise presented the child to us. We were all of the opinion that they had created an immortal child," Aro said.

"So?" Caius asked.

"Well, we do have computers, internet, printers, and the most modern technology available to us here. And in my last correspondence with Charlise I did send him our email address," Aro said.

"What is your point Aro?" Marcus asked bored.

"Why didn't they send us pictures of the child as it grew older? Then we could have seen the child grow from an infant to a young girl," Aro said.

"Who is to say they couldn't have doctored the photos?" Caius said.

"They would only do such a thing if the child were an actual immortal child," Aro said. "Maybe next time we will give Charlise a phone call before we make another similar journey."

"Indeed, we could have heard the child as a small child and then heard her voice change as she grew," Caius remarked.

"I think the problem we have is we need better secretaries," Aro suggested.


End file.
